


【原耽】侵犯（六）适应

by mikokoko



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikokoko/pseuds/mikokoko
Summary: 【双性，慎入！】老福特合集：http://www.lofter.com/collection/miko-cat/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3870046





	【原耽】侵犯（六）适应

沈翼急忙站直，手伸进口袋掏了掏，竟真的没带……他手足无措的囧样惹得叶庭眉眼含笑，“我这里有备用的，过来取吧。”说着打开自己房门，示意对方进去。

原以为，打扮刻板整洁的人，房间应当也是端端正正老气横秋，映入沈翼眼帘的摆设，却是时尚大方与简约优雅的混合，整体以暖色调为主，沙发座椅外层由厚实的水纺布艺包裹，单单看上去，就觉得手感一定不错。

在左边不起眼的角度，还有扇纯白色房门，沈翼猜测是叶庭的卧室。屋里飘散着若有似无地熏香气味，清香淡爽并不刺鼻，令人闻着心情愈发平静。

“请坐。”等回过神来，沈翼已经坐在柔软的大沙发中，靠背略高，向后倚靠时会有种整个人都陷进去的感觉。

面前茶几摆着一杯泡好的咖啡，白烟徐徐萦绕，对面是叶庭的背影，他已换了身衣服，正在橱柜中翻找着什么。

房间里静谧无声，沈翼倍感紧张，他踌躇了一会儿，不禁开口：“我出去找找，可能掉在路上了。”

叶庭停下翻找动作，微笑道：“不必。”从某个抽屉里取出一把银色小钥匙，走到沈翼身旁将钥匙交给他。

此时沈翼才看清叶庭的穿着，米黄色的长款居家服，一根带子松松垮垮系在腰间，衣襟也随意地敞开着，露出结实紧绷的胸口，黑色长发有些凌乱地披在肩侧，与白天所见的严谨形象截然不同。

他张了张口不知说什么好，只好木讷地低头道谢。

“喜欢喝咖啡么？”叶庭坐到他身旁，饶有兴趣问道。

“……不太经常喝。”没有说喜欢还是不喜欢，既然能用咖啡待客想必是喜爱的吧，沈翼选择避重就轻，隐瞒自己其实并不喜欢。

叶庭好看的桃花眼微微眯起，如此拙劣的文字游戏自然瞒不过他。

留在墨府需要做的事情，喜欢也好，不喜欢也罢，少年小小的喜好已经不重要了。

不如就从，接受喝咖啡开始吧。

叶庭端起温热的咖啡，浅尝一口，转过身逼近沈翼的脸庞，没等他反应过来，大手一伸捏住他的下颚，将热唇紧紧覆上去，苦涩的液体顺着双唇相接处流入沈翼的口腔，他眉头紧皱想推开罪魁祸首，双腕却被对方提前握住，只得被迫咽下这口咖啡。

看到他眉头都拧在一起了，叶庭松手倍感好笑，“你要学会适应咖啡，懂吗？”

沈翼被苦得一时说不出话来，眼里写着大大的不满。

“不喜欢的东西有很多，但有些东西，即使不喜欢，也要去适应。”话里似乎暗藏玄机，叶庭说着又含了一口咖啡，捏住他的嘴角渡过去，这次沈翼没有再挣扎，尽管有几滴从嘴角漏出来，他还是尽力吞咽下喉中苦涩的液体。

叶庭很满意他乖巧的举动，倘若能一直如此，也可安身立命。

明亮的灯光下，少年小脸涨红，紧紧咬着嘴唇，几道咖啡顺着下巴尖儿流进衣领，晕染成浅褐色。叶庭心里一软，再次靠近他面前，“今天你做的很好，很努力，所以要有奖励。”说着用舌尖轻轻舔舐掉他唇角的咖啡，却没有接吻。

舔一舔的奖励吗？沈翼胡乱猜着，竟然有丝期待落空的感觉，他顿时紧绷起来，暗暗告诫自己不能再乱想了。

咖啡的痕迹不止唇角，叶庭渐渐向下，沿着痕迹舔上白净的脖颈，两人温热的脸颊来回厮磨，柔软，又欲罢不能，染脏的衣领不知何时被悄悄解开，火热唇舌在锁骨之间慢慢吸啃，留下点点痕迹。

安静的房间中，逐渐响起起伏不均的喘息声，沈翼紧紧咬着下唇，这种从未体验的过的感觉，他想拒绝，却忍不住想继续。

叶庭抬起头看到他纠结的神情不禁呵笑，“接下来就交给我吧。”低沉悦耳的嗓音染上几分沙哑，像有魔力般蛊惑人心。

“嗯……”应和声混合着喘息，更加勾人，叶庭含住他自虐的唇，顺手解开他胸前遮挡的衣物，探入其中，少年紧致的皮肤细腻而滑润，粗糙手指抚过之处，会有微微刺痒的感觉，从锁骨到肩头，没动几下，沈翼的上衣便被顺势褪下，他有些心慌，但来不及多想，口中小舌就被对方缠住吸吮，双方的津液在唇舌交缠中无法自控地从嘴角流出。

两颗殷红小巧的乳尖暴露在空气中，叶庭用指腹轻轻揉捏，身下的少年就嘤咛一声弓起身子，他松开几乎窒息的唇瓣，转而舔上那两颗敏感的殷红，每下用力的舔弄，都引得瘦弱身躯微微颤抖。

沈翼紧闭双眼不敢直视，胸前湿滑的触感像一道道电流，汇聚而下，他伸手抱住叶庭的头，身体颤抖间却向前挺腰，似乎想要更多，叶庭会意，双手发力，不顾惊呼声将他抱起来跨坐到自己身上。

现在两人紧密无间地相贴在一起，沈翼的后臀正被某个硬物紧紧顶着，他试图半路离开，磕磕绊绊打岔道：“不，不早了…你是不是该休，休息了……”叶庭靠在沙发上似笑非笑地望着他，眼中倒映出一只煮熟的虾子，连肩头都在泛红。

“吻我。”慵懒的管家命令道。

沈翼犹豫了几秒，才慢吞吞低下头，像蜻蜓点水似的沾了一下。

这么敷衍了事当然无法糊弄，既然不想接吻，那还有其他的乐趣。叶庭环住他纤细的腰部，伸出长舌顺着小腹向上轻舔，吸吮起已经红肿发硬的双乳，一只手沿着腰线滑入下裤之内，用力揉捏那对弹性十足的臀瓣，怀里的少年果不其然软软靠过来。

紧绷，电流，快感，沈翼此时脑子已经有点混沌了，点燃浴火的爱抚令他无意识地贴近对方，热流不断向小腹汇聚，随时会燃烧殆尽，叶庭欣赏着他布满情欲的小脸，温柔地握住他下身小巧的挺立，抚摸揉捏，变得更为坚硬，待继续向下抚摸时，竟没有本该饱满柔软之物，而是一处泥泞湿滑的花穴。

“原来你……”叶庭顿时心惊，动作停了下来，沈翼这时也猛然回神，糟了！

“抱，抱歉！”慌乱之中，沈翼抓起一旁的衣物头也不回地跑回房间。


End file.
